


Resident Academia "Evil or Hero"

by AlbertWeskerxChrisRedfield



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Resident Evil x My Hero Academia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeskerxChrisRedfield/pseuds/AlbertWeskerxChrisRedfield
Summary: This is a Crossover between Resident Evil X My Hero Academia.??? P.O.VEveryone is a Traitor excepted my best friend Leon. I should have listen to Albert when I had the chance he was the only one that listen and gave a shit about me, maybe it's time I go back to him.??? P.O.VWhy? Why would they do that to Chris? They where gonna betray me soon too. All We done for them and they just throw us out like were trash. Chris is breaking down because of this. I should have listen to Ada when they said they where gonna betray me and Chris once there down with us. I know Chris misses Wesker dearly, so I'm gonna help him get to Wesker just so my friend came be happy with him.??? P.O.VI didn't do it. I was framed. All I wanted was to protect people and become a hero. I should have listen to the man in black that only where sunglasses and blonde slick back hair. He warned me they were gonna betray me, but I didn't listen to what he had to say.
Relationships: Chris Redfield/Albert Wesker, Izuku Midoriya/Male Oc, Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong
Kudos: 2





	Resident Academia "Evil or Hero"

(Leon works for the BSAA)

Chris P.O.V

This can't be happening. How'd did this even happen. I come back from saving Jill and Claire from being killed by a tyrant, and then I'm label as a traitor. Now Me and My best friend Leon are running away from the BSAA while getting shot at. They are trying to kill us. I should have listen to Albert when he said everyone was gonna betray me. I didn't listen to his warning, I should have listen to his warning when I had a chance, but I decided to be a hero and try to save everyone when I know I can't. Albert warned me and I did not heed his warning, I wish I did. He and Leon was the only ones that gave a shit about me.

You may be wondering how this happen let's start from the beginning

_*Flashback*_

_"Leon can you hold off these Zombies and Lickers while I go and try to find Claire and Jill?" I asked him_

_"Yea I can hold them off, go and find Jill and Claire. Radio me if you need any help, like you need since you have the G and T- Virus in your system" Leon says_

_"Yea yea I know, but you know that nobody should know." I say_

_"I know Chris. I'm the only one except Wesker that know you have the T and G- Virus in you and you and Ada only know I have the G- Virus in me. You should go and hurry up and go find Claire and Jill" Leon says_

_"Yea yea I'm going" I say running off to go find Claire and Jill_

_*Approximately 20 minutes Later*_

_"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!! CHRIS HELP US" I heard Jill and Claire scream_

_"I'M COMING" I yelled_

_I run to were I heard Claire and Jill were. I see them about to get kill by a Tyrant. I quickly start to shoot it from it's back, but none of my bullets do anything. "Dammit" I say under my breath. This thing ain't gonna die with simple bullets. If only I had a rocket launcher than maybe I can kill it. This is likely the same Tyrant that was in the Mansion in Arklay Mountains. "Jill, Claire are you ok?" I asked them, but I got no reply._

_"Jill, Claire!" I yelled still got no reply_

_There likely unconscious._

_"Dammit!" I say_

_This thing will likely try to kill me first before they go after the others I thought. If only Leon didn't stay back and hold off the Zombies and Lickers. I can't use my powers or Jill and Claire gonna find out that I have the G and T- Virus in me, what should I do? . . ._

_**"Maybe you should radio Leon and ask for back up"** I hear I.S says in my mind. (I.S: Inner Sarcasm, I.S was made when the G and T- Virus was infused together. So I.S is basically the brain when Chris is being dumb. I.S can take over Chris's body if he need's to. When I.S takes over Chris's eyes changes to Neon blue with grey in it. I.S is basically the Virus._

_"Thanks for just now reminding me I.S" I thought_

**_"Your welcome" I.S says_ **

_"I hate you" I thought_

**_. . ._ **

_"Did he just ugh" I thought_

_I quickly put my hand next to my ear piece and started to radio Leon._

_"Leon are you there" I asked_

_. . ._

_"Leon here, you need back up" Leon asked me_

_"Yea I need back up, there's a Tyrant here" I say_

_"Are you serious there's a Tyrant. Is it like the one in I faced in Raccoon City or the one you faced in Raccoon" Leon asked me_

_"No it's the one I faced in Arklay Mountain in the mansion that I told you about" I say_

_"So basically all we need is a rocket launcher and we good" l Leon asked me_

_. . ._

_"Yep!" I say_

_"Were lucky that I found a Rocket Launcher in that abandon storage room" Leon says_

_**"Hmm I see" I.S says in my mind** _

_"Umm Why was there a Rocket Launcher in a Storage Room?" I asked_

_"Don't ask me this is an abandon Umbrella facility" Leon says heading towards my_

_"Why is there ammo, herbs, and gun's laying around huh Chris?" Leon asked me_

_"I don't know" I say to him while dodging the Tyrant_

**_"Shit he got you there" I.S says_ **

_"Shut the hell up I.S" I said in my mind_

_**"Make me!" I.S says** _

_"Ugh" I sighed out loud_

_"What?" Leon asked me_

_"I.S won't shut up!" I whispered yelled in the ear piece so Jill and Claire don't hear me if there conscious_

_I hear him laughing in the ear piece. I sighed even more._

_"I'm almost there Chris hold on" Leon says_

_"Ok I'll hold him off" I say still dodging the Tyrant_

_*5 minutes Later*_ _  
_

_I see Leon comes in with a Rocket Launcher, while I'm still dodging and shooting the Tyrant._

_"Finally! What took you so long" I yelled_

_"Shut it Chris it was only 5 minutes" Leon says shooting the Tyrant with the Punisher (Handgun that is for free in Resident Evil 4 if you get all the emblems, later on in the game you can go buy it though)_

_"I know, but that 5 minutes felt like forever" I say to him dodging the Tyrant_

_"Yeah it probably did" Leon says readying the Rocket Launcher_

_"Chris distract it while I try to aim for the Tyrant's heart" Leon says_

_"Got it" I say_

_It took a lot of dodging, shooting, distracting, but Leon was finally able to aim for the Tyrants heart and kill it._

_"BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!"_

_Blood was everywhere._

_"Eh I will never get used to that" I say_

_"Me either" I heard Leon say_

_"Ok now let's go check on Jill and Claire" I say to Leon_

_"Yea let's go check on them" Leon says_

_Me and Leon went to check on Claire and Jill to see there not there._

_"H **u** h" Me, I.S, and Leon say in synced _

_"Where are they?" I asked confused_

_"Leon did you see them when you walked in?" I asked him_

_"Honestly no I didn't" Leon says_

_"I.S?" I asked in my mind_

**_"No. They were here when you got here, but now they are gone" I.S says_ **

_" I see" I say in my mind_

_"Did you asked I.S Chris" Leon asked me_

_"I did" I say_

_"What did he say?" Leon asked me_

_. . ._

_"No" I say_

_"Hmm let's look around to go find them, they may have left the room and went to go treat their wounds while you were dealing with the Tyrant" Leon says_

_"Yea your probably right" I say_

_Me and Leon decided to leave the room to go search for them_

_*1 hour later*_

_Me and Leon search for Claire and Jill, but we couldn't find them._

_"We look in every room in this facility and we still haven't found them" I say_

_"I know it's like they disappeared" Leon say_

_"I wonder were they had gone" I asked_

_*Static from the ear piece*_

_"Huh?" I looked at Leon and he was giving me a questional face too_

_"BSSA To Head Quarters this is Claire Redfield it's been confirmed Chris and Leon have been working with Umbrella" We hear Claire say_

_"Wait what?" I say_

_"I see. I knew they were working for umbrella, the moment I saw them" I hear one of the Commander's say_

_"Hold up what?" Leon says_

_"What should we do Commander should we go and find them and kill them" I now hear Jill saying_

_"What's going on?" I asked confused_

_"Don't worried you two I already sent Carlos, Brad and about 50 soldiers to go kill them" We hear Commander say_

_"W **a** i **t** w **h** a **t** " We say in alarmed_

_**"G** o **d** d **a** m **m** i **t**! **T** h **i** s **w** a **s** a **s** e **t** u **p**! **"** Me and I.S said in synced _

_"Ok calmed done Chris we can get out of this' Leon says_

_"How this is an abandon Umbrella Facility, that was build on a cliff Leon all there is the ocean, but it's a 150ft drop" I say to him_

_"I know, but if we acted fast we may get out this facility ali-. . ." Leon stopped talking when he heard footsteps_

_"Dammit" I say_

_"We got to go" Leon say_

_"N **o** d **u** h **!** " Me and I.S say in synced again_

_"We really need to stop doing that" I thought_

**_"Agree" I.S says_ **

_"Let go!" I say starting to run_

_"There this way" I hear one of the BSAA agent say_

_Me and Leon started to run away from the BSAA agent. "Follow them and don't them get away" I hear. Me and Leon started running faster, until they started shooting at us._

_*Flashback Ends*_

"Dammit!" I heard Leon yelled 

"Leon we are gonna have to kill some of the BSAA agents to be able to escape" I say while running for cover

"Some! We might as well kill all of the BSAA agents that come after us Chris" Leon says taking cover

. . .

"Eh. Your right we might as well" I say

Me and Leon started shooting back at the BSAA agents and killing most of them. I think like 35 of them we killed but I mean who's counting.

"We need back up" I hear one of the BSAA agents say on there radio

"Wow they need back up to kill 2 people" I hear say

"I guess so" I say

Me and Leon saw a group of them moving up to us. Me and Leon looked at each other and nodded. We both got off are hiding places and started shooting, and fighting them in hand to hand combat. 

We killed that group to see another group ready to attack us. One of them shot at me, but the bullet didn't make it because Leon shot it before it can even get to me. We take down killed this group to see there back up. 

"Oh I guess there back up is here" I say in a sarcastic tone

"Hey Chris you want to see how many we can kill" Leon asked me

"Sure. There's like 150 more of them, but I think we can kill off most of them" I say

Me and Leon kept shooting, fighting, and killing them, until we had little ammo left.

"Chris I'm almost out" Leon says out of breath

"Me too" I say panting

"I think we killed about 172 of them I lost count" Leon says

"There's about 30 left then" Chris says

"Wouldn't it be 28 Chris" Leon asked me while taking cover

"No there's still Carlos and Brad left" I say

"Oh yea I forgot about them" I heard Leon say

"We better go before they close in on us" Leon says

"Yea I know, but were are we gonna go?" I asked him

"That window!" Leon yells

We started heading towards the window while getting shot at. Me and Leon dodge and weaved through the bullets like they were nothing. 

"Almost there" I say 

It took some time, but we finally made it to the window out of breath. I looked out the window to see the sea and nothing else. It's like at 200ft drop, no human can survive that.

"There's no where to run Chris and Leon" I hear a familiar voice say

I turned around just to see Carlos and Brad and 28 of the BSAA agents. Me and Leon looked at each other.

"You thinking what I'm thinking" Leon asked me

"Aim for the bushes" I say (I hope somebody got that)

"Aim for the bushes" Leon says

Me and Leon turned around and jump out the window. Me and him turned around in mid air to shoot them. I end up killing Carlos and Leon end up killing Brad.

"Oops I just killed Jill's fiance" I thought

**"HAHAHAHAHAHA You just killed Jill's fiance" I hear I.S say between laughs**

And then we end up falling in the sea to are deaths.

Izuku Midoriya P.O.V

I heard banging on my door. I get of my phone to go open the door. I open it to see Mr. Aizawa, All Might, Principle Nezu and officers. 

"Can I help you?" I asked them confused 

Mr. Aizawa was looking at me with pity, All Might was looking at me with hate, disgusted, and others, Principle Nezu though just had a straight face while looking at me.

"What is going o-" I was saying before I was cut off by All Might

"Shut it Villain" All Might says

"Huh?" I say

"W-What do you mean V-Villain?" I stuttered out confused

"Midoriya you are the UA's Traitor" Principle Nezu's says

"Wait what!" I say

"I'm not the UA traitor" I say

"Don't try to say that you didn't villain" All Might says

"B-But I didn-" I was about to say until I was cut off by Aizawa Sensei

"We saw you taking UA students files from the teachers lounge" Aizawa says in a sympathetic look

"But I didn't do th-" I was cut off by All Might again

"Stop making excuses villain" All Might says

"Here" Principle Nezu's says handing me a tablet

There was an video, so I push play and saw what appear to be me stealing UA student's files, but I was here in my dorm the whole time. I didn't leave it once unless I went to go and eat. That could be Toga. 

"That's not me, I was in my dorm the whole time. That could be To-" I didn't get to say what I wanted because All Might decided he wanted to smack me

"Shut it villain" All Might says again

"Officer take him away" I hear Nezu say

The Officer went up to me and handcuffed me. "HUH? This can't be happening" I thought.

"Oi and Villain" I hear All Might say

"I'll be taking back what's mine" All Mights says

All Might walked up to me and pulled off a piece of hair. All of a sudden I feel One For All being sucked out of me. I felt weak when it was sucked out me. I looked at All Might shocked.

"Take him away" Nezu says 

This can't be happening. I'm not the traitor. I never left my dorm. How did this happen. The grabbed me and told me to move out the room. I looked at Mr. Aizawa, he looked at me and mouthed the words "I'm sorry" to me. Even he couldn't help me.

"Let's go" The Officer said

"Yea let's go" I say in a broken voice

We walked out my room to leave the dorms. We get to the lounge and all I see is hate in everyone eyes. Some of them were whispering bad things about me. I look and see Kacchan looking at me with hate.

"Kacchan you know it wasn't me!" I yelled at him in tear's

"Shut it Deku!" Bakugou says

"I told you extra's this would happen. I can't believe they would let a quirkless nobody in a hero school" Bakugou says

"Quirkless!" Everyone says in shocked

"Why would they let a quirkless nobody in hero school" I hear one of them whisper

They kept talking about how the quirkless should die and everything. I can't take it why are they so mean to me. I saved them from death.

"I-I-I- . . ." I was about to say until I was cut off by Iida

"Shut it Villain" Iida says

"But Iida I'm not a vill-" I was cut off by Uraraka slapping me

I looked at her in shocked.

"Shut the hell up Villain. I can't believe actually thought we were your friend, but to be honest we never were we was just using you to do thing's for us" Uraraka said

When she said that I lost it.

"What!" I yelled in anger and shocked 

"You heard me we was just using you" Uraraka says with a smirk

"I see!" I say in anger

"So all those times I saved you were for nothing" I say inraged

"Yep!" Uraraka says looking at hear nails

"Iida, I saved you from the Hero Killer and that meant nothing to you!" I yelled

"Todoroki when I help you use- *smack*" I was stopped by Uraraka slapping me again

"That bitch" I thought in anger

"Officer may you please take him away he was threating us" Uraraka says sweetly

"Wait what! How am I threating you!" I yelled in anger

I Officer pushed me towards the door to lead out of the dorms. I should have listen to that man with sunglasses, blonde slick back hair. I should have heed his warning, he said I would be betrayed, but I didn't listen. I wish I did. 

_*Flashback*_

_I was walking home to see my mom, because I haven't seen her in a couple of weeks. I haven't heard from her either and that scares me because I called her so many times and she nevered answer. I tried to go home to see her, but the school wouldn't let me because they said it wasn't safe so I listen until they said that we could visit are parents on the week end. I get home to see my mother on the ground DEAD._

_"How did this happen" I say in tears_

_"How'd did she die I say trembling. I fell down on the ground in tears. I looked at her body and see bruses, and cut marks all over her body and blood between her legs. Her pants and underwear off. Her face has tear stances, her eyes are open, but they have a terrifying look on them. Her shirt is missing to I see brused hand marks on her hips. It looked like multiple people did this._

_"She was raped" I heard from behind me_

_I turn around to see a man in black with sunglasses and slick back hair and another guy with red hair blue eyes and with golden dual wield guns behind his back. He was looking at me. He had a tablet with him to._

_I looked at him and said "Who are y'all"_

_"That's not important" The man in black said_

_"Then what are y'all here for?" I question_

_"To show you what happen" The man with gold duel wield said_

_"Steve give him the tablet" The man in black said_

_"Ok boss" Steve said_

_Steve I guess grabbed the tablet from the man in black and came up to me._

_"Here" Steve said motioning me to grab the tablet_

_I grabbed the tablet to see a video. I looked at them and looked back at the tablet._

_"Watched it" the man in black said_

_"I looked at him, then back at the tablet. Pushed play just to see my mother about to be RAPED by a villain and a . . . HERO. I was in more tear's. I looked at them, then back at the tablet. I watched them take off her clothes. She started screaming for help but nobody came to help her. I watched beat her to shut up. She did and then that was when they decided they wanted to . . . Rape her. I watched them take off her pants shoved them in her and started to . . . to . . . I can't watched it anymore. The more I saw the more I wanted to kill them. Before I can watched more the man in black took the tablet away from me._

_"Huh? Why would you?" I looked at him confused_

_"This is a lesson" The man in black said_

_"A lesson?" I said confused_

_"The lesson is to never put your faith/trust in people" He said_

_"You are gonna be betrayed by the people you know now" He said_

_"That's not tr-. . ." I was about to say until I was cut off by him_

_"You don't know that" The man said_

_"Yes I d-" I was now cut off by the man named Steve_

_"No you don't!" Steve yelled_

_"The people you trust will betray you for there selfish gains" Steve said_

_"They wo-" Cut of again by Steve_

_"How would you know! You were betrayed once before by your childhood friend for being quirkless, what makes you think that those people that you are friends with now. Won't betray you once they find out you were quirkless!" Steve said_

_"How did you know?" I asked_

_"A kid that was quirkless until he at the age of fourteen sudunly got a quirk out of nowhere" The man in black said_

_"I was a late bloomer!" I lied_

_. . ._

_"Say what you will, but heed my warning. The people you call friends now are using you, the hero's that you put your trust in, are nothing but the same as VILLAINS. That so called hero you just saw raping your mother. Is he a hero to you or he is just as bad as a villain you see in the Video." The man said_

_"H-h-he he. . ." I was about to say until I heard a phone ring_

_I looked up and see the man in black pull out a phone and answer it._

_"Hello" he said in the phone_

_. . ._

_"They did what!" He said_

_. . ._

_"They jumped out a window in one of the Abandon Facility's!" He said alarm_

_. . ._

_"How far was the drop?" He asked in the phone_

_. . ._

_"200ft!!!" He yelled_

_. . ._

_"They felled in the ocean!" He said_

_. . ._

_"I want you to find them" he said_

_. . ._

_"That's an order" He said in a stern voice_

_*Beep*_

_He looks back at me . "Like I said heed my warning. You will be betrayed by the people know." He said now walking away_

_"Wait!" before I can say anything else they disappeared in then air_

_"Huh! Where they go?" I said_

_"Head my warning" I thought what he said. They wont do that right?._

_Little did I know that those two men were right._

_*Flashback ends*_

I was about to be put in the car until a teenage guy I think a couple years older then me came up to the cop and killed him with a gun and picked me up and ranned. We were being chased by the cops until he lost them.

"Huh?" I say in confused and scared

"I sorry Izu. I didn't mean to scare you" the man/boy said

"Who are you?" I asked

"Names Dante Snipes" Dante said

"Dante? why'd you kidnapped me" I asked confused

"Because you were framed for something you didn't do. Like I was" Dante says not completely telling the truth

"Thank you for saying me from going to jail then" I say

"Your welcome. Oh and I'm gonna train you to be a killer like me" Dante says with a smirk

"What?" I say surprised

"I'm a mercenary Izu. I kill for money and do you want to know why I saved you?" Dante asked me 

"Why?" I asked

"Because I was payed to save you from going to jail from a certain man that you met not to long ago" He said

"Who would want to save me from being framed?" I thought

"Who-" I was about to asked him until everything went black

Dante P.O.V

When I said that he looked at me confused. So I quickly swung my hand to his neck and knocking him out. I caught him before he can fall to the ground. I put his head on my chest, He looked adorable. When I did that I put my hand next to my ear, were the ear piece was. 

_"Snipes did you get him" A man said in the ear piece_

"Yea I got him _Wesker_ " I said

_"Good bring him back to the base" Wesker said_

"Fine when will I get my paycheck" I asked him

_"When you bring him to the base" Wesker said_

"Fine, but can I train him?" I asked him

_"Sure" Wesker says in amusement_

. . .

I was about to say something back you him until I heard cop cars and some heros.

"Got to go the Cops and Hero's are closing in on me" I say to Wesker

"Ok. I'll see you at the base" Wesker said

I looked at Izuku and back were the hero's and cops were.

"Ha This Is Gonna Be One Hell Of A Party" I said when I saw a pro hero and cops

TBC


End file.
